musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Liquid
class=album|id=r783315|pure_url=yes}} Link|noprose=yes}} Heavy Liquid is a six-CD limited edition boxed set that chronicles the rehearsals and sessions for Raw Power, the third album by rock band The Stooges. |accessdate =12 February 2015}} Spanning 1972–1974 it also contains live recordings and interviews. Description Heavy Liquid was compiled from many tapes, including a recently discovered multi-track master tape that held every note and snippet of studio dialogue from July 1972, plus another recently discovered ¼" tape from March 1973. These two particular tapes were the main reason to get this boxed set since most of the other material had been released in semi-legal releases in various countries. Three and a fourth partial of the six CDs in the box set hold every note, word, and sound from the sessions. The sessions discs span from Spring of 1972 to July 1973. ;Disc one :The oddest thing about the first disc is that it contains 13 takes of "I Got a Right!" While some may get tired of this, many Stooges fanatics will enjoy it hearing each little minor tweak and difference. A few takes of "Gimme Some Skin", "I'm Sick of You!", "Scene of the Crime" and "Tight Pants" (later known as "Shake Appeal" which shows up on 1973's Raw Power) also were done in this session. Some of these takes and versions were put out on a few Bomp! Records releases through the Iguana Chronicles series. This session also features the only known studio recordings of Barrett Strong's song, "Money (That's What I Want)" and The Kingsmen "Louie Louie". ;Disc two :The second disc features the band rehearsing for the Ford Auditorium show which was going to take place on March 29, 1973. The sessions sees the band rehearsing Raw Power songs plus a new song called "Head On (Curve)". ;Disc three :The third disc shows an assortment of songs from various rehearsals in Detroit, Michigan from February to April 1973. Many of these songs, including "Open Up and Bleed" and "Rubber Legs" were supposedly going to be songs to make up the band's fourth record. Recordings from February 20 and March 11 were not included due to too much tape damage. Next, the other half of the fourth CD and the last two give the listener a taste of how The Stooges sounded when performing live. ;Disc four :The first half of the fourth CD has the band rehearsing at CBS Studios in New York City around the time of July for the forthcoming two days at Max's Kansas City where Iggy Pop nearly killed himself. While the live recordings are only of fair-to-poor sound quality, they were 'cleaned up' for this release. The second half of the fourth disc features the band at the previously mentioned venue. ;Disc five :The fifth disc features live material from the Whiskey-a-Go-Go in Los Angeles, California around October 1973. The original tape dated it as October 17, 1973 but there is no mention of the band played the venue on that day. Finally, we reach the end of the disc with a cleaned up recording of a performance at Bimbo's 365 Club in San Francisco, California. This show from January 1974 had recently been going around as an inferior copy at the wrong speed but thankfully was speed-corrected. This version also includes, "Open Up and Bleed" which had previously been omitted from the inferior copy in circulation. This disc was going to end with infamous last show on February 9, 1974 but due to legal reasons the company was prevented from doing so. Included on this last disc is an interview with Iggy Pop talking to Dick Clark. ;Liner notes :For the liner notes, Stooges expert Carlton P. Sandercock interviewed all of the surviving Stooges (sans Williamson and Recca) and included information on all of the songs on this historic set. The outer lid of the boxed set features a live photo of Iggy Pop in 1972 taken by well-known Rock photographer, Mick Rock covered in gloss while the inside of the box holds the CDs, the liner notes booklet, a photography booklet by Mick Rock and two gloss stickers that produce the cover. The inserts of the first two CDs reproduce the time-sheets from the two sessions. The later four feature live photos. Reception Heavy Liquid was cited as one of the Reissues of the Year for 2005 by The Wire magazine. Track listing Disc one: The Olympic Studio Tapes London 1972 (Previously unreleased. Taken from recently discovered Multi Track master tapes) #"I Got a Right!" {no gtr solo} – 3:39 #"I Got a Right!" {Take #2 false start no gtr solo} – 0:41 #"I Got a Right!" – 3:11 #"Gimme Some Skin" {Instrumental} – 2:42 #"Gimme Some Skin" – 2:50 #"I Got a Right!" {Instrumental} – 3:46 #"I Got a Right!" {incl. Gtr Solo} – 2:50 #"I Got a Right!" {Retake #2 Inst., Leslied gtr, no solo, drums check} – 4:14 #"Louie Louie" – 2:56 #"I Got a Right!" {..Too Slow} – 1:01 #"I Got a Right!" {two false starts} – 4:14 #"I Got a Right!" {not leslied, no solo} – 3:40 #"Money (That's What I Want)" – 2:38 #"I Got a Right!" {false starts} – 1:26 #"I Got a Right!" {diff lyrics outro} – 2:52 #"I Got a Right!" {incl. Solo} – 3:08 #"I Got a Right!" {diff drums, incl. solo} – 2:55 #"I’m Sick of You!" {Bonus tracks Recorded London ’72} – 6:54 #"Tight Pants" {Bonus tracks Recorded London ’72} – 2:12 #"Scene of the Crime" {Bonus tracks Recorded London ’72} – 2:54 Disc two: Morgan Sound Studios, Ypsilanti Michigan 1973 (Previously unreleased rehearsal. Taken from recently discovered ¼ " tape) #"Raw Power" (Take 1) #"Raw Power" (Take 2) #"Head On Curve" (Take 1) #"Head On Curve" (Take 2) #"I Need Somebody-Sweet Child-I like the way you walk" – 17:00 #"Search & destroy" #"Can’t turn you loose" 1.20 #"I Need Somebody" (Version 2) – 6:43 #"Head On Curve" (Version 2) – 6:50 #"Gimme Danger" – 7:50 Disc three: Los Angeles & Detroit rehearsals Spring 1973 (Except "Death Trip", which is an early mix of the Raw Power studio recording.) #"Raw Power" #"Head On" #"Wild Love" #"Till the End of the Night" #"Cock in My Pocket" #"Gimme Danger" #"Death Trip" #"Search & Destroy" #"How It Hurts (Rubber Legs)" #"Johanna" #"Open Up & Bleed" #"Born in a Trailer" #"Jesus Loves the Stooges" #"She Creatures of the Hollywood Hills" Disc four The return to New York, July 1973 CBS Studios New York (Rehearsals for the upcoming shows at Max’s Kansas City) #"Rubber Legs" #"Johanna" #"Cock in My pocket" #"Head on Curve" #"Cry for Me/Pinpoint Eyes" #"Open Up and Bleed" #"Rubber Legs #2" Live at Max’s Kansas City, 30th July 1973 #"Raw Power" #"Head On" #"Gimme Danger" #"Cock in My Pocket" #"Search and Destroy" #"I Need Somebody" #"Heavy Liquid" Disc five: Whisky a Go-Go, 17th September 1973 (First set, previously unreleased) #"Raw Power" – 5.25 #"Head On" – 7.50 #"Gimme Danger" – 7.20 #"Search & Destroy" – 4.20 #"I Need somebody" – 5.05 #"Heavy Liquid" – 5.45 #"Cock in my pocket" – 3.15 #"Open up & bleed" – 11.40 Disc six: Bimbos 365 Club, San Francisco, January 11th or 12th 1974 #"Wet my bed" – 4.50 #"I got nothing" – 4.30 #"Head On" – 11.00 #"Open up & bleed" – 12.55 #"Dick Clark Interview" See also *Raw Power References External links *[http://www.amazon.com/dp/B0009F9OC6 Amazon.com's reader reviews on Heavy Liquid] Category:Protopunk albums Category:The Stooges albums Category:2005 compilation albums